It is essential to maintain correct air pressure within vehicle tires for their safe and efficient operation and the maximal life of the tires. Current methods of pressure regulation require periodic monitoring and correction of the pressure, which is usually accomplished by manual methods. If the measured pressure is low, air is normally provided by an external supply of compressed air or directly from a pump. These manual methods are tedious, require regular attention, and are often neglected. Under-inflation of tires compromises safety, fuel efficiency, and tread life.
Similar manual methods are used to maintain pressure within other vessels such as sporting balls, e.g., soccer balls, basketballs, footballs, and other air or fluid filled vessels. The balls regularly need to be pumped up by external means, which is a nuisance. It is thus desirable to have a more automated method of monitoring pressure and refilling, i.e., inflating, various forms of tires and other vessels containing compressible fluids.
Automated means for inflating tires have been suggested in the known art. However, some automated systems previously suggested for this purpose can require the use of an external compressed air source. Some of the suggested means of automatic inflation can suffer from complicated physical apparatus, thus incurring additional expense and mechanical fatigue. Some systems may require alterations to standard, universally used, tire maintenance and installation procedures. These complications and expenses can be serious drawbacks to the implementation of automatic inflation means.